


Hysteria (Original Work)

by SarahLannister



Category: Original Work, kinktober 2018 - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Drinking Games, Drunkeness, F/M, First Blowjob, First Kinktober Entry, First Love, First Night Together, First Time Giving Cunnalingus, First Time for Everything Fest, Fluff and Smut, He's Surprisingly Good At It, Implied Sterility, Kinktober 2018, Mildly Graphic Smut, Moderate References To The History of Vibrators, Oral Sex, Shy Virginal Original Male Character, Truth or Dare, blowjob, first orgasms, slight touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahLannister/pseuds/SarahLannister
Summary: A bawdy round of Truth or Dare throws up some surprising revelations...(My first ever attempt at writing something for KinkTober!)





	Hysteria (Original Work)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It's that time of the year when Kinktober is upon us! I admit, I always shied away from doing these sort of writing challenges due to a lack of confidence in my smut writing skills but admittedly, the muse was feeling randy and some of the themes proved interesting. I wanted to write something with a fair degree of fluff and since my boi Taigo had been low-key nagging me to let him and his girl 'do the do' for a while, I thought I'd take a swing at the "first time" theme and then some!
> 
> The other themes I tried to use here are as followed:  
> -oral sex, drunken conversations, first time, first orgasm, vibrators, secrets, scars, hurt/comfort
> 
> Not EXCLUSIVE to the Kinktober 2018 official Tumblr post but feck it, I put my own spin on it. I *WAS* planning on this being a bit kinkier what with the whole notion of sex toys but my babies are too pure and innocent for that (yet) so this ended up going in a much fluffier direction than I intended. This fic is tied into the "Frustration" and "Motherhood" timelines and features characters from both but is predominantly about Shima's identical twin brother Taigo and his girlfriend Shasta so I do hope you greet them warmly!
> 
> Feel free to leave a like, a comment, a kudos or hit bookmark if you liked it.
> 
> Enjoy my dorks in love!
> 
> -Chubbs

 

**HYSTERIA**

**An Original Fiction by McChubbin**

 

Unleashing a monsterous belch, Maki grinned and wiped the excessive dribble of beer from the corner of her mouth, savouring the cirtusy tang on her tongue as she took a hearty glug from the large IPA bottle. The fizzy liquid sloped down her age-worn t-shirt but she was too drunk to care, grinning from ear to ear.

After a night getting to know each other over many rounds of sushi and karaoke, the party had wound up back at her spacious bungalow and the alcohol was in full flow along with a riotous game of  _ Truth or Dare. _

“Shit, is it my turn already?” she hiccupped, pushing her bright red hair from her eyes as Shima nudged her playfully.

“Yup! Either that or you have to do a shot!” he replied, eying the half-empty bottle of Olmeca resting on the coffee table before them.

Maki groaned and flopped against the couch, head lolling from side to side.

“Fiiine...I pick truth!”

Everyone glanced at each other, trying to come up with a suitably raucous question. After a moment's deliberation, Shasta spoke out, considering the red haired woman from over the rim of her coffee mug.

“Okay, Maki... what's the _weirdest_ thing you've ever heard of whilst studying medicine?” she offered kindly, only to met with a grimace from Shima, who knocked back the last of his third margarita and pouted at her.

“Oh, come on! Surely you can think of a sexier question than that!”

“No,no!” Maki said, sitting upright on the couch and brushing Dorito crumbs off her Slipknot shirt; “Girl's got a valid question! I'll bite.” She thumbed her nose and cleared her throat, casting the younger woman a warm grin.

“It's more interesting than weird- in my opinion at least-but y'all ever wonder how the humble vibrator was invented?”

“ _ GYAK _ !”

The sound of sputtering pierced the air and all eyes turned to see Taigo choking on his drink as he did a veritable spit-take, his cheeks ruddy red from a combination of shock and the whiskey going against his breath. “Jesus!” he gasped, taking a napkin offered by Shasta to wipe his mouth.

Shima cackled with laughter and rubbed his manicured hands together.

“That's more like it! Do tell!”

Chuckling softly, Maki leaned against the couch and ran her fingers through her hair, looking thoughtfully at the ceiling light. 

“Oh, man, shit's _crazy_ , y'all! So, get this-back in the old days, say around the mid 1800s or so, right?-women all over England were coming to their doctors with a whole laundry list of problems. Depression, anxiety, malaise, whatever...The main case, at least according to the doctors at the time anyways, was that it was a form of  _ hysteria _ .”

Cocking her head to one side with curiosity, Shasta blinked at her.

“Oh, right? As in outright insanity or...?”

“In so many words.”Maki shrugged, taking another swig of beer; “Basically, the doctors back then thought every and all ailments that could befell a woman was due to so called 'wandering womb', hence the term 'hysteria'. That's why any medical procedures to do with that particular organ tend to have the word 'hyster' attached. “

“Like hysterectomy!” Shima quipped brightly. Maki grinned and ruffled his shaggy silver curls in approval.

“Attaboy!”

Having recovered somewhat from his choking fit, Taigo shifted in his seat and frowned slightly behind his glasses, his cheeks still visibly pink.

“That's all well and good, Maki, but what does that have to do with...with...” he cleared his throat awkwardly and spoke the word in a scandalised whisper; “... _ vibrators _ ?”

“I'm getting to that!”Maki snapped, flicking a lime wedge at his head. “When a woman presented with a case of so-called _'female hysteria_ ', there was generally one prescribed cure that worked the best.”

“And that is...?” Shasta said, reaching to pull the lime wedge out of Taigo's hair.

Maki snorted and drained the last of her beer before slamming the bottle down on the coffee table with an audible clatter.

“An _ orgasm! _ ”

“Haha, no shit?!” Shima gasped.

“God's honest truth, folks!” Maki crossed her heart; “So, the doctors ended up spending ages pretty much finger-bangin' their patients until they 'cured the hysteria'. It was so widespread that many a poor ol' Dr. Feelgood wound up developing major Carpal Tunnel Syndrome from all the... _ ahh _ ..  _ repetitive wrist movements _ !”

Pushing a pink lock of hair out of her eyes, Shasta arched an eyebrow, dubious.

“You're so full of shit, Maki-”

“I'm tellin' you the truth, girl!” Maki pulled her smartphone from her pocket and quickly pulled up a Wikipedia article; “It's all here! See, it was a necessary invention, brought about because all the English doctors couldn't keep up with the demands of their female patients, and thus the humble vibrator was born. The rest, as we say, is  _ history! _ ”

“Let me see that...” Taigo took the phone from his friend and adjusted his glasses on his nose, scrutinising the screen intensively. Bewildered, he shook his head and passed it to Shasta.

“Whoa, you're right! That's so weird!” she exclaimed.

“That's the first I've ever heard of it. It honestly sounds like one of those tales that's so outlandish that it  _ has _ to be true.” Taigo sighed, handing the phone back to Maki, who slipped it back into the pocket of her jeans and snapped another beer from the rapidly dwindling six-pack at her ankles.

“Trust me, dude, it's all 100 percent legit. If I remember right, there's a pretty good movie about it. Think you can find it on Netflix if you look hard enough. I'm pretty sure it was called  _ Hysteria _ . Maggie Gyllenhaal's in it!”

“Will do...”Taigo responded, somewhat unconvinced. Sighing gently, he took a sip of whiskey and glanced at Shasta, his gaze soft and kind as he gave her a slight nod.

“Uhh, I think it's your turn at the bat, dear.”

The pink haired woman groaned and made a face.

“Do I have to?”

Shima shook the Olmeca bottle at her, his grin playful.

“Either that or forfeit to the tequila gods!”

“Urgh, fine. I go for truth, then.”

Maki smiled and considered the younger woman with interest as she draped an arm around the back of the couch. She was silent for a beat, considering her words before speaking slowly.

“Tell us a secret about yourself.”

Shima nodded.

“Yeah, a  _ sexy _ secret!”

“Oh,  _ god _ ...!”

Burying her face in her hands, Shasta let out a long, low groan before glancing to Taigo, who gave her an apologetic look, inclining his head towards the tequila bottle and rolling his eyes.

“Hey, we're all adults here! Don't be shy! It's either that or you chug down the whole bot-” Shima started, only to be interrupted by Shasta's agitated grunt. She took a steadying chug of coffee, set her mug down on the table and frowned at both him and Maki.

“God, you're really going to drag it out of me, huh?”

“Kicking and screaming if we have to.” Maki deadpanned.

Exhaling deeply, Shasta closed her eyes briefly, pushing her hair out of her face. Leaning on Taigo for support, her words were measured, hesitant.

“Fine.” She opened her eyes. Her expression was a mixture of annoyed and embarrassed. She dipped her head low and averted her gaze to the floor, taking to glaring at an old red wine stain on the carpet.

“I've...I've  _ neve _ r had an orgasm.”

The room was suddenly silent, shocked. 

No-one spoke for what felt like an eternity and instantly, Shasta felt a stab of regret.

She cringed, hands flying to her face once more as she willed the ground to open up and swallow her whole. Too embarrassed to notice, she jumped when she felt a warm hand tenderly pat her exposed knee. She peeked out out between her fingers and was surprised to see Shima staring at her with wide baby blue eyes full of genuine concern.

“Are you serious?” he said, shocked.

Shasta bit her lip and could only nod in reply, mortified.

“Wait...” Maki said, sitting upright momentarily; “You two have been dating for, what, two months?” She gave Taigo a searching glance but he just shook his head.

“We're taking things slow.” He stated simply.

“How is that even possible?” Shima said, bewildered, reaching to give Shasta a reassuring squeeze; “Wait...are you a _ virgin _ ?”

Hunching her knees to her chest, Shasta squirmed and avoided his gaze.

“N-No.” She murmured; “I've had two boyfriends in the past but...” she sighed heavily and forced herself to meet his gaze.

“...It just never happened for me.”

Sensing her discomfort, Taigo placed his arms around his embarrassed girlfriend and embraced her.

“Guys...”he said firmly, addressing his friend and brother; “I sense she doesn't want to talk about this anymore-”

Shasta placed a hand to his lips, cutting him off mid-sentence. She looked up, catching his blue eyes with her green and smiled weakly.

“It's okay, Doc. It's embarrassing, sure, but it feels good to get it off my chest.”

“Are you sure?”

“Mmhmm. After all, we  _ are  _ all adults here, right?”

Taigo nodded sagely. After a brief pause, he took another sip of his drink and cleared his throat.

“Well then... if it's okay with you, can I...ask about it? About why it never happened? Maybe I can help?”

Shima and Maki scooted closer, elbows on their knees as they strained to hear more.

Shasta coughed awkwardly and drained her coffee mug.

“To make a very long story short, those boyfriends I mentioned?  _ Total fucking assholes _ . Seriously, I'm still tryna figure out what I ever saw in them.”she sighed, cupping the mug for warmth; “My pleasure, Hell, my  _ feelings  _ were barely more than an afterthought to them. They'd lure me in with charm, good humor and empty promises and I'd fall for it  _ every fucking time _ .”

She swallowed back a lump in her throat before continuing.

“My first time... the pain-!”

“Urgh... men are pigs.”Maki spat, disgusted. She rubbed her mouth on the back of her hand and pointed her beer bottle towards Taigo. “Except this guy. He's awesome. You've got a good 'un here.”

“You poor dear. That's  _ so _ awful. Honestly, I  _ hate  _ selfish guys like that! They give the rest of us such a bad name. Sex should be fun for everyone involved!” Shima said, shaking his head with disapproval.

“We Shigeta boys have a credo, a motto if you will- ' _ Never leave a lady unsatisfied. _ '”

Shasta quirked an eyebrow.

“That's an odd motto...”

“It's true.” Taigo said, watching her from over the rim of his whiskey glass; “We are more than willing to bend the knee so to speak. Y'see, our Dad drilled it into us at a very early age. ' _ A happy wife makes for a happy lif _ e' and all that jazz.”

Shima nodded eagerly.

“For me personally, I get a _real_ kick out of leaving my partners breathless and spent after a night of passion. If I don't get them off at least once during sex, I feel like a selfish asshole. Thankfully, I've had no complaints so far!”

“You're a credit to your species, Shima.”Maki drawled, saluting him with her beer.

“That's all well and good, guys... but what's that got to do with me?”said Shasta, drumming her fingers on her empty coffee mug.

A sly grin crossed Shima's face and he giggled, nudging Taigo towards her.

“I'm sure if given the chance, my brother would love nothing more than to show you a good time.”

“S-Shima! What the fuck-?!” Taigo spluttered, aghast.

“He's a little wet behind the ears;”Shima continued, ignoring his brother's indignity; “But he's a fast learner, tender and he absolutely _ loves _ to cuddle!”

“ _ Shima, seriously, shut the fuck up! _ ”

“Can confirm.”Maki stated, belching loudly. “The boy is a damn fine kisser too.”

“Oh, boy...”Shasta stared down into her mug, face as pink as her hair.

“I need more coffee.”

“I'll help.” Taigo gritted out, flipping Maki and Shima the bird before he got up from his seat and followed his girlfriend to the relative safety of the kitchen.

Once away from prying eyes, he watched as she busied herself brewing a fresh pot of Deathwish Coffee, leaning on the white granite worktop as the percolator bubbled with her arms wrapped around herself defensively.

Neither of them spoke for a time, taking to sipping their coffee in awkward silence seated at the little pine table in the corner of the room. After about ten minutes, Taigo was the first to break the stillness with a long sigh.

“I'm sorry.”He said apologetically; “Maki and Shima... they can get pretty brash when they're drunk.”

“It's okay. I kinda brought it on myself by admitting that particular secret.” Shasta replied sheepishly.

“Probably wasn't your wisest move to be honest, but still, you didn't need to endure the third degree.”

She smiled. “Thanks.”

He nodded and sipped his coffee, studying her petite form with deep blue eyes.

“Uhm.... so to be clear, you've  _ never  _ had an orgasm...ever?”

Shasta nodded.

“Not that I can recall. And before you ask, I've...um...tried to...y'know, ' _ help myself' _ so to speak, but it just feels weird to me. I just can't get into the right mindset, I guess. To be honest, I'm not even entirely sure what I'm supposed to be feeling...”

“Hmm...” Taigo stroked his chin thoughtfully. “Best way I can describe it is...well, have you ever sneezed so hard that it feels like your entire body is tingling all over and you can't really think for a moment?”

“Oh, yeah. Kinda.”

“Kind of like that but about ten times better. It's kind of sad to me that you've never experienced it yourself.”

“Mmm. I often feel like something's wrong with me for not being able to feel something that should just come naturally. It's a bit frustrating, really.” Shasta sighed, leaning back into her chair.

“Hey.” Taigo took one of her hands in his and gave it a firm but gentle squeeze. “Don't ever think that you're broken or abnormal. You just haven't found your groove yet. That's perfectly fine, darling. These things take time.”

“I suppose.” She raised her mug to her lips and drained the last of the coffee. “Y'know...” she said slowly, her words measured. “I'd like to explore my options with someone I can trust.”

Taigo's eyes widened and his cheeks once more turned bright red.

“M-Me?”

“Don't act all coy and shy, mister. I know you've got a total bone for me. And, well...you've been nothing but kind and patient in all the time we've spent together so far. If I was going to try and explore  _ that  _ side of me...I'd like to do it with you.”

“I...!”Taigo struggled to get the words out, his glasses fogging up as he stammered in his seat. Yanking them off his nose, he made a great show of using a handful of his shirt to clean them, barely aware of the fact that Shasta had rose from her chair and was by his side in an instant.

Taking the glasses from his hands, she placed them neatly against the fruit bowl and perched herself on the edge of the table before taking his hands in hers and guiding them to her hips.

“Shasta, I-I'm speechless....! Are-Are you sure about this?”

“As sure as I'll ever be, Doc.” she replied with a toothy grin before placing a hand on either of his cheeks and leaning in to kiss him sweetly on the lips.

His nerves getting the better of him, Taigo was momentarily frozen in place, caught like a deer in the headlights and unable to believe his luck. However, he soon regained his senses just enough to respond, his arms winding around her waist to pull her into his lap as he deepened the kiss and his eyes closed as he drank in the taste of her cherry lip gloss.

Her fingers brushed the base of his skull, trailing up to tangle in his head of silver curls until she gave a fistful a playful tug. Taigo let out a low groan at the sensation, opening his mouth as she gently probed him with her tongue. His hands moved south of her hips, brushing her buttocks through the thin denim skirt she wore before giving them a tentative, hesitant squeeze.

Shasta broke away momentarily, looking at him with wide eyes. 

“ _ Doctor Shigeta _ !”

“Wh-what?” He gasped, immediately dropping his hands to the side. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no! It's fine. I just...heh...didn't think you had it in you!”

“D-Did you like me...um...grabbing your ass?”

She nodded and slowly edged off his lap, standing up straight and brushing imaginary lint from her skirt. Taking him by the hand she lead him through the kitchen and paused at the saloon-style doors, peering out into the living room.

From her vantage point, Maki was passed out on the couch spooning an oversized sequined cushion, a steady stream of drool trickling out of her mouth as she took to snoring obnoxiously loud whilst Shima was sitting in the armchair opposite stretching his tired muscles with his arms in the air and his eyes closed.

Upon opening them, he caught sight of Shasta and his brother and cast them a quizzical look, moving to speak only to be silenced as the pink haired woman placed a hand to her lips and winked at him. Confusion crossed Shima's face momentarily but as he watched her lead his brother down the hallway towards one of the guest bedrooms, he gave a wide grin and a thumbs up.

“ _ Go get him! _ ” he mouthed, before pulling a fluffy blanket off the back of the chair and wrapping it around himself all the while barely able to stifle a fit of the giggles.

Reaching the door to the guest room, Shasta turned the handle slowly so as not to wake the sleeping woman on the couch. Stepping into the darkened room, she fumbled around for a moment before flicking on a salt lamp that took pride of place on the nightstand to the left, casting a warm orange glow over the simple sparse furniture. The room was, as much of Maki's apartment tended to be, decorated in various shades of purple and grey and the double bed took up most of the floor space.

Taigo hesitated, watching as she sat down on the edge of the bed and patted the quilted blanket atop it.

“You okay, Doc? You look a lil' pale.” Shasta queried, kicking off her sneakers.

The silver haired doctor gulped back the ball of nerves in his throat and smiled weakly, stepping over the threshold to join her. Mimicking her actions he toed off his shoes and sat beside her, his hands in his lap. She reached for him tenderly pushing a few stray curls from his eyes before leaning in for another kiss.

However, before they could lock lips, he pulled away slightly and placed his hands on her shoulders. “B-Before we do this... there's something you should know...” he said quietly, giving her a searching look.

“Yeah? What's up?”

“I...I'm not the most _experienced_ guy in the world. I...I've only ever read about this sort of thing, really. Just bare that in mind.”

Shasta took his hand and kissed the palm holding it to her cheek as she closed her eyes.

“It's alright, Taigo. I know we haven't been together very long but... I trust you. Let's just see where the night takes us, okay?”

He smiled and nodded, resting his forehead against hers. “Mmmkay..” 

Moving tentatively, he rubbed his hands down her arms shifting towards her hips and pulled her close. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down onto the bed on top of her in a sweet embrace as they once more started kissing each other.

Their cinches were tender at first, Shasta guiding him towards using his tongue to caress her mouth. Gradually, things began to get heated and soon, Taigo found his inhibitions ebbing away as he lost himself in her touch.

She moaned softly as his hands gently traced a path along her chest sweeping over the swell of her small breasts as his fingertips came to rest at the hem of her cotton halterneck. Taigo pulled back briefly, peeking at her with uncertainty in his eyes.

"Uhm...is-is this okay, darling?" he asked her quietly, studying her face for any trace of doubt or hesitation. Shasta smiled and placed her hands over his nodding once before arching into his touch.

"Yes. Thanks for asking!" She sat up just enough to kiss him deeply once more before guiding him to slip his hands under her top.

Feeling a noted lack of a bra, Taigo couldn't help but groan long and low into her mouth as his fingers brushed against her nipples, feeling them pucker as his thumbs swept over the stiff peaks. He gave them an experimental tweek and felt her giggle against him, still eager to keep on kissing.

Feeling daring as her breathy sighs emboldened him, Taigo cupped her breasts and trailed kisses along her jaw sucking gently on her pulse point before moving to try a hesitant nibble of her collarbone. 

Shasta bit her lip to suppress a giggle and ran her fingers through his curly silver-white hair, craning her neck to give him better access. His movements were shy and fumbling but as he moved his lips down her chest over her sternum, he was slowly getting braver and she could feel herself growing more and more aroused.

"I-I would like to remove your top now...I-if you want me to..." he murmured, sitting back on his haunches as his hands lingered over the lavender fabric. Shasta nodded and helped him out by reaching for the knot at the nape of her neck letting him push the material up her chest and over her arms before it fluttered to the floor.

Shasta could hear his breath hitch and she smiled, reclining just enough to let him take in an eyeful of her naked breasts. "You okay, Doc?" she asked him, watching as he moved to slowly pull his black t-shirt over his head before it too joined her top on the hardwood floor.

Suddenly faced with an expanse of tanned flesh, Shasta was pleasantly surprised to see he was more muscular than she had anticipated but as she reached out to caress his chest, she paused, her green eyes falling upon a bumpy mess of greyish pink scar tissue that trailed along the centre of his sternum.

"Taigo, what...?" she asked softly, confusion crinkling her brow. Blinking, the young doctor followed her gaze and chuckled low idly scratching at the stubble on his chin.

"It's nothing crazy. I had open heart surgery when I was two but I'm fine now..."

"You sure? You're not gonna have a coronary on me if we move onto more... _ strenuous activity _ ?" Shasta replied, relief in her flirtatious tone. Taigo chuckled once and rested on his elbows with his head on her stomach as he gave a sweet kiss to her navel.

"I can think of worse ways to die...!"

Shasta let out a soft chuckle and ran her fingers through his hair, closing her eyes momentarily as he took to lightly peppering her abdomen with kisses, the two days worth of stubble on his chin tickling her skin.

“Y’know… you can take my skirt off if you want to…” she said as her hand drifted down the back of his neck. He paused, his thumbs ghosting over the belt loops on her hips as he watched her face for any sign of unease. Feeling his movements still, she opened her eyes and sat up slightly, peering out from beneath thick lashes as she supported her weight on her elbows.

“Just…” Shasta exhaled slowly; “...You’re not the only one with scars. M-Mine are pretty sensitive but I’ll let you know if it feels kinda weird, okay?”

Taigo nodded silently, watching her as she placed her hands over his. Licking her lips, she arched slightly off the bed and slowly wiggled out of the skirt.

The underwear beneath was a simple pair of striped green boy shorts but as the denim skirt drew further down her hips, his eyes lingered on the waistband of her panties, following the line of her prominent hip bones. Upon the soft, pale flesh was a number of raised keloids six or seven inches long, thick as his little finger and dark enough in colour to suggest they were not as old as his own scars.

“Shasta…?” Taigo breathed her name, one hand to his chin as he studied her skin. 

She gave him a weak smile and reached up to stroke his jaw.

“I-It’s a long story but put it this way- we don’t have to worry about birth control tonight.” She let out a soft laugh but he could detect the sadness hiding in the humor and his heart twinged uncomfortably inside his chest.

_ Stab wounds… _ Taigo thought grimly to himself, unable to keep from lightly brushing his free hand over one of the longer scars that stretched from hip to hip. Shasta tensed slightly but didn’t flinch, studying his expression in the dim orange glow of the salt lamp.

Though he said nothing, it was clear that his concern showed on his face as she pulled him into a hug, resting her chin in the crook of his collarbone.

“Don’t look at me like that, Doc… I’ll be fine. Sad story, sure, but not one I plan to tell tonight ‘case I spoil the mood.”

Taigo sighed deeply and held her tightly, his hands sweeping along the curve of her spine as he kissed her shoulder.

“I’m sorry-”

“S’okay… I don’t usually let anyone see them but I trust you, Taigo. You’re good to me. You’re good  _ for _ me and I know you’re not cruel so don’t fret, okay?”She pulled away slightly and a playful smirk crossed her lips as her green eyes fell towards the front of his jeans.

“ _ Ahem... _ ”

“Hmm-?” He followed her gaze and found himself blushing at the implications as her hands dropped towards his fly, inching down the zipper slowly. Any trepidation he had previously felt gave way to a sudden surge of adrenaline and his pulse quickened as she studied his face all the while pushing his Levis down his hips.

Boxer shorts snagging in the material of his jeans, Taigo let out an audible gasp when he felt her reach to grab his ass and he stumbled forward, bracing himself on his arms as she once more pulled him down on top of her, her giggles breaking the mild tension in the air.

At that they were kissing feverishly again and Taigo found himself nestling between her thighs just after he managed to shimmy free of his jeans. Clad now only in his blue boxer shorts and Star Wars socks, he groaned softly against her mouth as his hips began to move of their own accord desperate for some semblance of friction.

Shasta curled her legs around him, her own hips grinding against his just as eager to feel some pleasure as they rolled on their sides. Taigo cradled her head in one hand, the other kneading her left breast as he found himself panting against her lips.

She licked the corner of his mouth, both hands grabbing fistfuls of his hair as she desperately kissed him with passion and vigor, surprising herself at just how aroused she felt entwined in his arms. 

Shasta could feel his erection digging into her thigh almost painfully and she shuddered, breaking away from from him just enough to come up for air.

“Christ…” Taigo panted hard, dipping his head into her nape and burying his nose against her skin as he struggled to catch his breath; “...You keep grinding against me,  _ I won’t last much longer!” _

“Wanna take a break?” she offered, breathing just as heavily as she relaxed against the plush pillow at her head. Taigo chuckled against her and drew back, kissing along her collarbone towards her sternum as he looked up at her with hunger in his blue eyes.

“I...I have an idea…”

“Oh, yeah? I’m all ears, Doc.”

He traced the swell of her breasts, brushing her nipples with his thumbs before his fingers came to rest at the edge of her panties. He wet his bottom lip and pressed a sweet kiss to her navel, mindful of the multitude of scars on her hips.

“I’ve… only  _ heard  _ about this but… how about I go down on you?”

Shasta’s eyes widened and she struggled to sit upright, looking at him incredulously.

“Whu... _ seriously _ ?”

“Sure, why not?”

“I…” She flopped back against the mattress and ran a hand through her tousled pink hair; “...Well, first time anyone’s offered! I... _ sure! _ Go for it!” she replied with a delighted giggle.

Taigo flashed her a wide toothy grin and settled down between her thighs. 

Rubbing his chin, he concentrated on casting his mind back to every sex tip he’d ever read in an abundance of questionable magazines, every smutty fanfiction he’d devoured during the rare quiet moments in the on-call room between shifts, the many suggestions gleamed from an enthusiastic Maki who was all too willing to dispense some sage advice about pleasuring the ladies right from the moment he had announced he was seeing the cute little pink-haired baker currently shivering with anticipation right before him.

_ Okay, Taigo…  _ he steeled himself, fingers hooking into the elasticated band of Shasta’s panties;  _ ….Time to put your money where your mouth is! _

He took his sweet time dragging the cotton down, savoring every inch of the hidden skin that slowly revealed itself until he pulled the underwear free from her ankles and flung it over his shoulder. His eyes wandered over the newly revealed flesh and let out a lustful sigh that caused her to suppress a chuckle, her knees trembling either side of his ears.

Taigo placed both hands under her pert ass and gently cupped her before sliding to grip the backs of her knees. He stole one last glance up at her and saw she was worrying her bottom lip, her chest rising steadily with arousal.

“Fuck… helluva view…!” she whispered but any further words from her were lost in a gasp as Taigo pressed his lips to her inner thigh, close enough to smell the faint lingering scent of her raspberry shower gel. 

Slowly, he licked a path towards her core, trying hard not to grin as her small smattering of auburn pubic hair tickled the tip of his nose. Instead, he experimented firstly with featherlite touches feeling out what worked for her and listening to the noises she made.

At first, she let out little breathy moans, whispering his name and encouraging him by ruffling his hair telling him in hushed but enthusiastic words how nice it felt.

However, he knew hit pay dirt when, feeling emboldened by the sight of her slowly writhing around him, he deepened his touch licking over a particularly sensitive point that made her arch her back and almost smother him as she pushed his head down and whimpered out his name.

Pausing for a moment, Taigo pulled in some much needed oxygen and grinned up at her, marveling at the sight. She was sprawled on the sheets, one arm covering her eyes as she struggled to catch her breath but he could see she was smiling broadly.

“Feeling good?” He asked and she nodded, lifting her arm just enough to chuckle, her eyes closed.

“Do that again…! And again...and again. Don’t you  _ dare _ stop, Doctor Shigeta!” her voice was higher than usual and a laugh trummed in Taigo’s chest. 

Clearly whatever he was doing was working for her so with that in mind, he once more returned to his ministrations, occasionally bringing his fingers into the fray until after what felt like a blissful eternity of hearing her cries grow steadily louder, Taigo lifted his head just enough in time to see her hands grab fistfuls of the bedsheets, her back arching hard and her head thrown into the pillow as her entire body shivered around him and his name was a scream of ecstasy.

Pulling away slightly but still working her gently with his fingers, Taigo lay between her thighs watching as she rode out the waves and aftershocks. He was painfully aroused himself at this point but seeing her twitch, her toes curling and body trembling was almost enough to be his undoing.

Moving gingerly, Taigo crawled up the bed and lay beside her gazing at her with love and affection mingling with pure lust in his eyes. He licked his lips, still tasting her and smiled when she finally came down from her high, her green eyes shining and wide as she reached out to take his hand and thread their fingers together.

“You okay?” He breathed against her neck as he took to gently nibbling along her jaw.

Shasta gave a breathless chuckle before she found the strength to turn and caress his cheeks, crushing her mouth against his in an appreciative kiss.

“That… that was  _ incredible…! _ ” she whispered, trailing her fingers down towards the band of his boxers. Feeling the outline of his painfully swollen cock, she cupped him gently and Taigo let out a groan of longing, arching his hips into her touch.

“G-Glad to help... _ ohhh…”  _ whatever words he was about to speak became a jumble of moans and gasps as her nimble fingers quickly made their way inside the blue fabric of his boxers and her skin was upon his.

Shasta pumped him slowly, stroking his length with long, languid movements. She could feel him pulse and twitch against her palm and a smirk crossed her lips when, as she dared to swirl a thumb along his slit, he threw his head back and keened out her name.

Taigo bit his lip and closed his eyes, desperately trying to hold back from outright bucking his hips, the smallest touches almost enough to be his undoing as his own arousal rocketed through the roof. He placed his hand over hers and muffled a soft cry in the nape of her neck his teeth grazing her pulse point as he tried so hard not to climax early.

“F-Faster…!” he managed to gasp as he began to feel light-headed.

Chuckling huskily, Shasta nodded and kissed him hard as she sped up and continued to run her thumb over his tip. The noises he made began to rise in pitch and he gasped out her name as he edged ever closer…

“On your back.” She whispered and Taigo stared at her with hooded eyes, his toes twitching as he could feel an orgasm begin to build in the pit of his stomach. Her hand left his cock and he whimpered at the loss of sensation but just as he was about to ask what was happening, she gently placed a hand on his abdomen and pushed him back against the mattress.

“S-Shasta…?”

She giggled softly but said no more as she slid down his body and deftly removed his boxers, leaving him just as naked as herself. Mimicking his actions from before, the pink haired woman propped herself on her elbows and settled between his legs.

“ _ Holy shit, are you…?! _ ” Taigo blurted as he sat up slightly, wide eyed at the view before him: A beautiful woman between his knees reaching to take his cock in both hands and kiss the tip, sucking him slowly as her tongue swirled against him.

_ “Nnn! Fuck!” _

Taigo could feel her take him halfway into her mouth, sucking him in a lazy, almost teasing manner and he bit down hard on his bottom lip, dizzy and light-headed as the sweet pressure began to build once more. His hands gripped the bedsheets and he arched his hips as she continued to lick him, peppering him with kisses and tender strokes as she worked him up into a frenzy. Pulling back, he slipped from her mouth with a low, wet pop and she held him steady feeling him pulse and throb almost painfully.

“Not yet…” she whispered, her breath cooling the saliva that coated him and Taigo shivered with pleasure, eyes closing as he tried to calm his frantic panting. The mattress shifted as she moved over him and as her thighs straddled his, the doctor gasped as she slowly sunk down on his cock, her fingers finding his and entwining them together.

“ _ Taigo _ …!”

He opened his eyes and whimpered as he saw her straddle him completely naked and with a thin sheen of sweat causing her skin to shimmer and her long pink hair to stick to her forehead. Her green eyes burned into his and Taigo managed to move just enough to pull her flush against his chest, crushing his mouth to hers as he began to move in a desperate bid to find more friction.

Shasta shuddered against him, her nails trailing down his back as he began to buck his hips into her and she moaned his name against his ear as his movements grew steadily faster.

_ “I...I..fuuck… _ !”

Unable to hold back any longer, Taigo cried out as he pushed forward, pressing her into the mattress and started to rut erraticly against her. She gasped against him, the sudden change in angle strangely pleasurable and she found her own hips matching his movements as the tingling sensations she had felt prior to her first release once more returned.

“Can’t... _can’t hold on_ …!” Taigo choked out as he felt her grab his buttocks, her own hips grinding against his.

“It’s okay, baby…!” she breathed, feeling him tremble as his last shred of self control began to slip. 

Taigo’s nearly cried and he scrunched his eyes shut as a powerful wave of euphoria crashed over him, his whole body twitching as he came hard enough to hurt. Shasta’s legs tangled around his and she was panting almost as hard as he was, a second climax building within her as she moved against him, her fingers tangling in his hair and her teeth nipping his jugular as he rode out his orgasm with shuddering jerks of his pelvis against hers.

He collapsed boneless and spent, his movements halting just enough to avoid crushing her under his body as his left hand dug into her hip and he nestled against her chest breathing heavily.

_ “Taigo…!” _ Shasta keened, grabbing his free hand to place it on her breast. He nodded dumbly and flicked at her nipple, licking at it as he moved to once more finger her into a second orgasm.

A few minutes later, trembling and panting hard, they lay on the bed in a tangled mess of sweaty limbs and crumpled sheets, both dizzy and light-headed but blissed out to the hilt. Somehow finding the strength to move once again, Taigo pulled his love to him and smiled broadly as he brushed slick strands of vivid pink from her face.

“Y-You okay, darlin’?” his voice was a breathless whisper as he kissed along her jaw.

Shasta nodded and stroked along his back as she spooned against him.

“I’m...I’m  _ fantastic! _ Just what the doctor ordered, heh!”

Taigo buried a snort in her shoulder and his chest rumbled with a suppressed chuckle before he pulled back and gently caressed her cheeks. He licked his bottom lip and gazed at her with pure affection in his eyes.

“Shasta… there’s something I was going to tell you tonight…”

“Yeah? What’s that?” Shasta asked, giving him a sidelong glance as she tangled her fingers in the disheveled mess that was his hair; “That you’re actually a sex god and that whole _‘virginal nerd’_ act was just a ru-”

“I  _ love _ you.”

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open slightly. Taigo bit his lip, blue eyes studying her intently. He was quiet for a moment, letting her process the words until, feeling sheepish, he stumbled over himself as he spoke next.

“I-I know we haven’t been dating long. I mean six weeks- that’s...that’s _nothing_! B-But I feel things for you I’ve never felt for anyone, Shasta, a-and I’m not saying it just because this was our first time toge-”

She silenced him with a finger to his lips, her face almost splitting in two as she grinned widely.

“I love you too, you beautiful idiot.”

Taigo wheezed out a breath and laughed joyously. His arms wrapped even tighter around her and he snuggled into her, his lips capturing hers with grateful passion until, coming up for air, they lay together in the warm light of the salt lamp entwined and glowing with happiness.

“Heh… first time, first declaration of love… helluva night this is turning out to be!” Taigo mused as he traced nonsense patterns along his love’s spine. She sighed happily and placed a kiss to his bare shoulder.

 

“Well, first time for everything!”  
  


 

**THE END… FOR NOW…**

* * *

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of original fiction by the author known as McChubbin. Please do not redistribute, share and/or edit in whole or part without express permission.


End file.
